


Maybe One Day

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of 5x11 Under the Influence.</p><p>Joey knows something is going on between Esposito and his partner...he decides to talk a little sense into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by me thinking how cute it would have been if Joey (the juevinele deliquent that Javi helped) teased Javi about his "platonic" relationship with Kevin. The original was much more light and comical but in the end I decided to make it a little angsty.

Esposito opened the door to his apartment to lead Joey inside, "I'll heat up some dinner. Reheated Chinese good to you?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders, already inspecting Esposito's apartment, "Sure."

Esposito was wary of leaving Joey alone as the teen ran his fingers along his X-Box 360 games on his shelf. "Just..don't break anything."

Joey turned his head towards Esposito to roll his eyes with a scoff. He turned back to the shelf next to the flat screen television and was looking with his eyes until something caught his attention. He chuckled and plucked it off Espo's shelf.

Esposito knew exactly what it was and he was at Joey's side taking the picture frame out of his hands in a second. "Don't touch."

Esposito's stand off attitude didn't faze Joey, "Man, what is going on with you and Blue Eyes?"

"Don't call him that." Esposito snapped and Joey raised his hands in a defensive manner. Esposito glared at the boy and looked down at the picture of him and Ryan at the Irishman's birthday party three years ago. Esposito's arm was strung over Ryan's shoulders, but Ryan had his wrapped around Espo's waist. Ryan's rosy cheeks always made Espo laugh because it helped remember just how drunk Ryan was that night.

"Sheesh, sorry. Did I insult your boyfriend?" Joey looked down at the picture again before his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"He's not- He's my partner." Esposito put the picture frame safely back to its spot on the shelf.

"On the streets and in the streets it seems." Joey smirks watching the blush color Esposito's cheeks.

"Shut up and play a video game...whatever the hell it is you kids do." Esposito mumbled waving to his game system hoping to get the attention off his relationship with his partner.

Of course teenagers aren't that easy distracted, "So, is it like a serious relationship or is it more of a booty call kind of situation."

Esposito's eyes narrowed, "How about you shut up before you don't get any dinner."

Joey finally backed down, "I'm just saying, man, when you got someone...you can't let 'em go." He laughed as he took a seat on the couch, "Besides, every time I looked over at him today, that Mick was staring at your ass and undressing you with his eyes."

Esposito nodded his head to humor him, "Whatever you say."

Joey grinned, "You totally got the hots for him."

Esposito tried to ignore him, "I've got Madden, Left 4 Dead, Call of Duty…"

Joey ignored him too, "You should take him out to dinner, ya' know? Have a nice little date that ends with his boxers dropping." Joey nudged Espo's arm with a wink.

"I am not having this conversation with you!" Esposito brushed the boy's elbow away.

"Because you should be having it with him, man!" Joey waved his arm. "You need to tell him."

"And you need to stay outta my business." Esposito said as he walked into the kitchen to heat up their dinner. Just as he was opening the refrigerator he heard Joey call after him,

"At least think about what I said."

Esposito smiled as he looked at yet another picture of Ryan secured to his fridge with a magnet. Esposito chuckled and whispered, "I just might, kid. I just might."

* * *

[Bonus gif set](http://detective-rysposito.tumblr.com/post/111359762107/maybe-one-day-esposito-opened-the-door-to-his)


End file.
